Justice v Vengeance
by SpideyFan914
Summary: Spider-Man v. Venom told through both perspectives. No specific universe. One-shot. Read & Review.


_Justice and Vengeance. Two very different words with two very similar meanings. It comes to the point where the question must be asked: Where does one draw the line? Where is it that justice is justice no more and where is it that vengeance takes over?_

---

My name is Peter Parker.

Several years ago, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and ever since I've had special powers. But I started off using them for all the wrong reasons, and I hurt someone I cared about. So now, I've learned the lesson that with great power comes great responsibility.

Today was not an ordinary day. There I was, swinging around, minding my own business, when this guy, Venom, attacks me out of nowhere.

I suppose I feel bad for him in a way. He used to be a reporter for the Daily Globe. But after a royal screw-up, I had no choice but to reveal that he named the wrong man a murderer. He got fired from his job. His wife divorced him. Out of desperateness, he bonded with an alien Symbiote and sought my death.

Now here he was knocking me down to earth. But I managed to break his hold and shoot a webline to save myself.

He came at me again, so I jumped off of the wall and onto the ground. He still crashed, though. Gotta hurt!

Well, I couldn't let him regain his balance. I made a slingshot to jump in and got him right in the back. Unfortunately, I forgot to think things through – now we were in an office building with innocent people! Damn it!

I had to bring the fight elsewhere – away from all those people! I tried to joke around and see if I could get him to follow me. No go.

He uprooted an entire cubicle then and threw it at me! I dodged only in the nick of time.

But it was about to hit one of the by-standers! I couldn't let that happen – I leaped backwards and knocked him out of the way. Only, I got hit instead....

Alongside the UFO (unidentified falling object), I was tossed right across the room and smacked into the wall – hard! It really hurt....

I limped back up and looked out at him. It was then that he grabbed one of the workers and threatened her if I didn't give up. Like I said, he's been turned into a monster....

Still, I knew what I had to do. I had sworn long ago to protect those who needed protection. Never again would I fail to save someone in need. Helping people was what I did. It was my duty.

So, thinking fast, I caught her with a webline and pulled her out of harm's way. She ran away and screamed, of course. "Yeah, okay, no need to thank me."

It was time to turn my attention back to Venom.

He was already coming at me again, and we both fell out the window! He was holding me tight – I was gonna go "Splat!" if I didn't break free soon!

So I summoned all my strength and snapped free of his grasp. Kicking Venom aside, I swung into an alleyway – no innocent by-standers there!

I knew he would come after me on one of his own weblines. I turned around, steadying myself, preparing to fight.

When he got down, I punched him a few times until he fell. I had won.

Teaches me to get cocky – he got a second wind, smacking me into the wall. He said that if I didn't cave, he would terrorize the innocents again.

Then he ran off – I had to follow him, because wherever he was going, I knew I couldn't let him hurt innocent people.

Last time I let someone get away, it didn't turn out pretty. That man killed my uncle. It was then that I knew I could never let anyone get away again. It's like he always said, with great power comes greater responsibility....

Central Park, with all its people. They can't always protect themselves against those like Venom. I must always protect them, no matter what the cost. And if I die protecting them, so be it.

Venom told me to give up or all these people would die. I didn't like either choice, really, but I had to give up. Perhaps the battle would be lost, but the greater good would live on....

And then, someone chimed in; she hit him and distracted him. But now, he was turning towards her.

Decision-making time was past – now I had to act. I jumped into Venom and we fell into the lake.

As we fought, all I could think about was how I would stop him. Protecting those people is all that matters.

I would stop him.

I am Justice.

---

Our name is Venom.

Several years ago, we found each other and we bonded to receive great power. It's always been about Spider-Man – he scorned us, he ruined us, he tore us apart. And we want him dead.

Today was an ordinary day. We planned it out, we searched for him, and we found him – we struck.

We despise the spider. He used to be a nobody, a science nerd at best. But then he got lucky and wound up with some power. He didn't stop a thief when he had the chance. And that thief killed his uncle. He's always been a villain, even if he claims he wants to help.

So, we pounced him, we planned to drive him into the cement. But he lunged out of our grip and fired one of those obnoxious webs to ruin our plan.

We improvised – we lunged out at him, but he skipped down to the streets. And then we smashed into the wall. Of course, the pain was overcome by our hatred....

Still, that bug couldn't even honorably wait for us to recuperate! He just charged us through the wall and into the building – an office. With innocent people all around us. Whatever.

It didn't matter where he'd die – only that he'd die. That was when he started mocking us – he always mocks us! It was time to end this!

We tore an entire cubicle out of the floor and hurled it after the bug! But he got away, jumping to the side....

Very well – if he dodged it, one of those employees was behind him to take our rage! And then, something unexpected happened – as if to create the illusion of benevolence, the spider shoved him out of the way and took the blame himself. We had him!

The momentum squashed him up against the wall! And then, we knew that this was it – today, he would die!

Or so we thought – he still managed to spring back up and look us straight in the eye – for now.... We snatched one of those people and threatened to kill her if the spider didn't die in her place! We would kill him no matter what it took....

Besides, we knew what he'd decide. He always pretended that he wanted to "protect" people. But we didn't care. We only wanted the Spider-Man's head. It was all we cared about.

Well, he made his decision quite clear when he stole her back – he wanted to die. She fled, knowing what would become of the battleground in a matter of moments. And then, a joke.

A _joke_!

We hurtled ourselves after him, and we all fell out the window! We had him in our grip and he was to be smeared across the pavement!

But somehow, he managed to break free.... He booted us aside and dashed into an alleyway, trying to escape us....

But we wouldn't let him – we darted afterwards on our tendrils. He must've realized fear was futile, because he suddenly was ready to fight us like a man!

Well, we thought he was anyway – he didn't give us any time to prepare, simply clouting us in the jaw and beating us in the stomach and battering us again and again and again until we kneeled over. But we would not lose.

With all our power, we hammered him into the brick and mortar. We reminded him that there were still plenty of ordinary citizens nearby, and that if he didn't keep his word, they would pay.

And so, we were off to the nearby Central Park, where oh so many snacks awaited us....

The bug was in pursuit, just as we wanted. We'll never forget all the pain he's caused us. And we wouldn't let him get away. We would make him suffer, just as we've always suffered....

The people. They were just victims of a greater game. We don't really care what happens to them, as long as they don't get in our way. And if a few have to die for us to get to the spider, so be it.

We warned him that if he didn't surrender, all these people would die. He hesitated a moment, so much for courage. But we would kill him even if we went down with him....

Suddenly something slammed us on the head – some idiot had thought she could help the spider. She would have to drop....

It was then that the spider rushed into us. We both fell into the lake.

As we fought, all we could think about was how we would kill him. That is all that matters.

We would kill him.

We are Vengeance.

---

_Justice. Vengeance. Two very different words._


End file.
